Pero solo quizás
by Roxane Delacoure
Summary: Oneshoot Sirius/Lily...un reto muy dificl de hacer...pero ya esta hecho... ¿que pasa cuando lo unico que realmente quieres, no puedes tenerlo? la lealtad siempre va primero...ademas...un clavo saca a otro clavo no?


"Pero solo quizás"

**Ulas! Ya…se que no he subido capítulos de mi otro fic…pero últimamente la inspiración no llega…mi obsesión son los merodeadores y ni se imaginan todas las cosas que tengo en la cabeza sobre ellos (gracias Irati…tu eres mi influencia..xD) este es un reto que me propuse en vacaciones de verano y recién ahora me animo a subirlo…un oneshoot cualquiera sobre una pareja imposible..léanlo**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Pero solo quizás"

Sirius es la palabra que pronuncian entre sueños las chicas que ocupan las habitaciones de Hogwarts, la razón por la cual tantas suspiran, por lo que las mujeres no pueden decir que están libres de pecado y, al mismo tiempo, la razón por la cual la profesora McGonagall tiene constantemente la frente fruncida.

Sirius es sexy, es la invitación a desobedecer las reglas, es la tentación en cuerpo de hombre, es, como todas dicen, la combinación perfecta entre un fenotipo favorecido y el don de la palabra.

Hay dos cosas que Sirius odia más que a nada en el mundo: a los Slytherin y a su familia, los aristocráticos Black.  
Sirius, es un galán con leyenda, una carcajada estridente y una mirada que te hace sentir vulnerable, sus frases siempre esconden un doble sentido; sus sonrisas perrunas, sus travesura y sus grandes zancadas al caminar, una decisión firme.  
Tiene tantas razones para estar satisfecho consigo mismo (y lo está) que el mundo se siente empequeñecido a su lado.  
Y… ¿Cuál es el problema? Que el estúpido engreído no solo lo sabe ¡goza con ello!  
Adora intimidar al resto y conseguir todo lo que quiere de una chica mostrando un poco de su personalidad y encanto.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué?

Teniendo a sus pies al poblado femenino de todo Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y, sin duda, la mitad del Londres mágico, tenía que fijarse precisamente en ella?

- Porque soy un maldito pelotudo.

Lily Evans. Estudiante modelo, perfecta prefecta, amante de la literatura y todo lo contrario al espíritu merodeador, para ella las reglas están hechas para cumplirse y quienes ocupan su tiempo libre en torturar a otros alumnos – _o sea ese Potter y ese Black_ – demuestran que solo son unos niños inmaduros en cuerpo de hombre **(na: y qué cuerpo!)** y que necesitan llamar la atención para poder seguir aumentando su ego desmedido, además es la única chica con la que Sirius no se ha enrollado y tampoco lo hará, porque esa es la ley de los amigos, ¿no?  
_"No ligar con la chica de tu mejor amigo"  
_Y no es que Lily esté saliendo con James, al contrario, lo odia, pero el pobre diablo está baboso por ella desde la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra.

"_- He, ¡tú! ¡El de lentes!  
- ¿si?  
- Dile a tu amigo, el mas pequeño, que tiene papel higiénico pegado al zapato"  
_  
El resto fue historia.  
Y aunque las posibilidades de que James tenga algo con Lily son tan altas como las que tiene Severus Snape de ser popular, ella sigue estando "prohibida".  
Sirius odia más que nunca esa palabra.  
Por lo que decide no pensar en ella, tarea que se vuelve… considerablemente difícil, cuando el condenado de James Potter comienza con su discurso de las mil y una razones por las cuales Lily es la chica de sus sueños.

- "De verdad Canuto, no sé como pude vivir once años sin conocer esos ojos, esa mirada dulce, porque… ¿te haz dado cuenta como me mira antes de ofenderme? Hasta sus ofensas suenan dulces cuando son acompañadas por esa mirada y esa voz".

- "Potter, realmente estoy considerando dejar Hogwarts para irme con mi madre con tal de dejar de escuchar esas cursilerías, ten algo de dignidad… ¡Hombre! ¡Pareces una chica!" – Y lo dice con desprecio, _"chica"…_como si fuera la mayor ofensa que pudiera existir.

Pero James no le hace caso. Ni siquiera él mismo se hace caso, porque al igual que Potter, Sirius también se fija en lo que Lily hace, ya que ella no sólo ofende a James. ¡No señor! La muy descarada también se da el tiempo para reprenderle y llamarle la atención a él, como si fuera un crío de cinco años, y MERLIN! Cuando se gira y hace oscilar su pelo y muestra esa mirada de desaprobación en su rostro, Sirius siente que el mundo gira con ella y sus rodillas flaquean, amenazando peligrosamente, con dejarle caer y…- Dios, que patético soy.

- Y tú, Lunático ¿Te haz fijado como arruga su nariz y cierra los ojos cuando estornuda? – James Potter, es un niño con una lupa al sol, Sirius siente que es la hormiga.

Caminan bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, tratando de no hacer ruido y despertar a los cuadros que duermen profundamente. No sería conveniente ser descubiertos a esas horas de la noche, fuera de la cama, a la vuelta de un viaje ilegal que, sin lugar a dudas, fue organizado por Sirius, y más aromas, aparte de alcohol, impregnados en la ropa.

- Como sea James – Interrumpe Lupin – ahora ¿quieres ayudarme a levantar a Peter? Porque de no ser por ustedes, él no tendría esta borrachera.

Cuando lograron recostarlo en la cama, decidieron que quizás ellos debían hacer lo mismo.

- En serio cornamenta, ¿no te cansas de pensar en ella? – Es una pregunta estúpida, tomando en cuenta que Sirius lo vive en carne propia.

- No Canuto, porque es… ¡Dios! es Lily – Y cuando James lo dice así, con esa emoción contenida y ese brillo en la mirada, Sirius se siente la peor escoria del mundo, peor que un Slytherin, peor que un Black – Cuando te enamores… me entenderás Sirius.

Y lo entiende, maldita sea, lo entiende y James ni se imagina como duele.

Luego de un rato, Sirius baja a la sala común, no puede dormir, porque cierta pelirroja se lo impide.  
Y se da cuenta de un detalle que James y él, gracias al efecto de sustancias que Sirius prefiere no recordar, habían paso por alto al pasar por la habitación, ella estaba ahí, sobre un sillón frente a la chimenea, dormida, con un libro resbalandole entre los dedos.  
Sirius se acerca, procurando no despertarla, tratando alargar esa imagen que lo acompañará por el resto de sus días, y, con una de las tantas mantas que los Elfos Domésticos dejan en la sala común, en invierno, la cubre.  
Y es en ese momento; cuando Sirius está a centímetros de los labios entreabiertos de Lily; en que la razón nuevamente le gana al corazón, porque, aunque no lo parezca, Sirius a veces, sólo a veces, piensa antes de actuar; es James, maldita sea, James, su hermano, su familia, quien le impide actuar como a él le gustaría.  
Decide volver a su habitación y dejar a Lily ahí, como debe ser, mas, mantener esa decisión se vuelve irremediablemente difícil cuando ella le llama.

- Sirius – Murmura Lily entre sueños, y él se da cuenta que su nombre suena maravilloso cuando lo pronuncia una voz tan dulce – Eres un maldito engreído.

Lo han ofendido ciento de veces.  
_" Eres la escoria de esta familia, Sirius"_, Repetía su madre, _"La oveja negra de los Black"  
"Mi mayor vergüenza, Sirius"_ Continuaba su padre.  
Cientos de la palabras que le resbalaban, no le interesaban y nunca, NUNCA, algo tan simple como _"Maldito engreído"_ le había causado tanto dolor.

Subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, como siempre hacía, sin dar el tiempo suficiente para poder escuchar como la pelirroja seguía murmurando entre sueños _"Y sin embargo, te quiero"_.

Cuando se recostó sobre su cama desordenada, recordó cierta conversación que mantuvo con Remus hacía un tiempo atrás.

_- De verdad Canuto ¿Por qué siempre te enrollas con todas las chicas?_

- No lo sé Lunático – Mentira – Es algo que llevo en la sangre.

Porque como los muggles dicen, un clavo saca a otro clavo y si uno solo no es suficiente, quizás todo Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y Londres mágico lo sea, pero sólo quizás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ya gente, eso es…porfis déjenme reviews… aunque sea un "MAAAAL! NUNCA MAS ESCRIBAS"…me gusta saber las opiniones de la gente que me lee , intentare seguir subiendo oneshoots..gracias por leer **


End file.
